


And So My Heart Shall Fall To You

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Way Walkers: University Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The vows, said time and time again in most, if not all of Cariad's past lives, shall bind her heart and soul to her darling Guide Isda. The time in her life has come again, for her to speak the words of love and promise. With a few small bits and pieces of her past lives coming to the surface, she remembers just why it's so important that she speak these vows...</p>
            </blockquote>





	And So My Heart Shall Fall To You

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something that had a lot of feeling and deeper meaning, I guess. Have I succeeded?

Cariad trailed her fingers along the old parchment, her eyes looking over the vows yet again, though she has read them enough at this point that she knows the words by heart.

"Are you ready?" she hears Isda ask softly, and Cariad can't help but smile.

"More than ready." she says aloud. Yestin is out with her friends, all of them studying for class. Cariad knows she should be studying too, knows that she needs to pass Cael's class. But these words here, they are far more important.

"Your part is first." Isda says, her wispy form floating down to rest next to her Charge.

Cariad takes a deep breath, her eyes lingering on the first line before she begins.

_"You shall watch over me,_

_Before my life begins and after it ends._

_As the Winter becomes Spring,_

_And soon Spring cools down to Fall._

_Watching all my life,_

_And seeing as I die._

_And so I trust to you,_

_That as my heart falls to your hands,_

_You will not harm it,"_ _  
_

**I remember, I was once Jun's sister. His heart started in the right place, I know it did, but he soon fell to the Red. You remembered that life before I did. That was... One of the few lives where you never told me the truth.**

**"Sophia?" I asked one day.**

**"Yes, my dear Charge?"**

**"You always act sad, like you're not telling me something important."**

**I remember the way you acted when I said that, so nervous and shocked.**

**"It's nothing, my dear Lavi! You must not fret, okay? Focus on your own life, okay?"**

**That life... We were not Cariad and Isda... We weren't even Lavi and Sophia. We were Lavi, and her Guide, Sophia.**

"Your turn, Isda."

_"I shall watch over you,_

_Protect you and love you with all that I am._

_As your life starts anew,_

_And as it will soon end._

_I trust you,_

_My Charge,_

_With all of my being._

_And as my heart falls into your hands,_

_I trust you with all of my being,_

_To hold it and care for it,_

_And I know that you will not break it."_

**There was another life, my dear Charge. One you do not yet remember, one that I hope you'll never recall. It hurt you, in many ways, and it hurt me in even more.**

**In that life, I truly did intend to tell you. I was going to tell you of our love, in the past and hopefully in the future. But... It was not yet meant to be that time. I know that fate is not truly the decider of all, but this one time, I feel that it was utterly cruel.**

**That life, you did not get a choice to come back. Those wounds had hurt you too much, and your life was over, then and there. As you came over to the Far Side of the Veil, I don't know who was more distraught at your death; you or me. It should have been you, I know, but I hadn't gotten the chance in that life to tell you yet. It wasn't fair, it just wasn't!**

**And in that life... We were not Isda and Cariad. We hadn't even gotten the chance to be Uriel and Oya yet. We were simply Uriel, and his Charge, Oya.**

Cariad and Isda murmured the last lines together, Cariad's heart pounding in her chest.

_"And so with this trust,_

_My dearly beloved,_

_My heart shall fall to you."_

**Guide and Charge gazed at Beleskie, who seemed to consider their situation.**

**"I shall give you special vows to say. You shall say them once in each lifetime, only if you are still in love."**

**"How will I know to say the vows?" Hien asked.**

**"You will write them down. If you still love your Guide, and your Guide still returns those affections, then they shall find their way to you."**

**"Then, my child, if you have said those vows the next life our paths intersect, I shall give you a special gift." she continued.**

**"And what if there has been a lifetime where I did not say those vows? What then?"**

**"As long as you have said those vows in the lifetime where we meet, I will give you the gift." Beleskie said, her gaze kind and comforting.**

**"Thank you, ma'am! Thank you so much!" Hien said, oh so grateful for the Avatar's help.**

Cariad let out a sigh of relief, weights being lifted from her shoulders.

"Do you think we'll meet her again, Isda? This time, do you think we'll get that gift?"

"I don't know. But I'm glad that we said the vows, whether we see her or not."

Indeed, the vows they had said felt as if they held such an amazingly deep meaning. It had become much less about this mysterious gift and more about simply saying those words, Cariad thought, as she remembered small bits and pieces of her past lives. They were like tiny puzzle pieces, all from different puzzles, and Cariad couldn't remember that much beyond the fact that in most of them, she and Isda had had a deep bond. The bond was stronger and deeper than it should have been, she thought, but she was glad it was there nonetheless.

"I still love you, Cariad. After all we've been through, I still love you." Isda said. Cariad smiled.

"I love you just the same, Isda, with all we've gone through I love you."


End file.
